Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge! TuggerxMisto, MistoxTugger, etc. I probably won't update every day since I'm traveling and internet signals are few and far between, but I'll try to update as quickly as possible. Enjoy!
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty**

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**TuggerxMisto**

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own the challenge. I dunno who does but I got it from Batsutousai. I don't own _Cats_ either - that belongs to T.S. Elliot.

**A/N:** God, this was hard. I really wanted to reboot this challenge since I've kinda gotten away from _Avengers_ (though I do intend to finish Granny Smith Marshmallows), but it took forever to pick a pairing. I've paired Mistoffelees with at least half of the tribe, boys and girls. It's hard to pick just one partner! But TxM has always been a favorite of mine. So enjoy!

**Day 1: Holding Hands**

"Focus, Tugger! I need you still and quiet if I'm gonna master this spell," Mistoffelees scolded, shooting a half-hearted glare at his mate. He looked down at their joined paws before closing his eyes. He had found a bonding spell that allowed the tuxedo tom to sense whatever the other party was feeling. It was a vague sense, so it wasn't too much of a privacy invasion, but Misto felt it necessary, regardless of how reluctant the maned tom was to the idea. Said tom had this annoying habit of locking his negative feelings away and not letting anyone know that there was a problem or what it was. He wouldn't even tell his new mate.

And this bothered said mate.

So Misto created a spell that would allow him to sense when Rum Tum Tugger was upset so he could help.

A flash of metallic blue light briefly covered their paws before disappearing into faded sparkles. Misto smiled and looked at his mate. "It's done."

"Did it work?" Tugger asked, raising a brow.

"Let's find out," Misto suggested. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the tom before him. After a moment, he smirked and opened his eyes.

"Well?" Tugger prodded.

"You're still upset with the whole idea of the spell, but you love that I care enough to help you," Misto replied in a factual tone.

Tugger's jaw slightly opened (it did _not_ drop, it only slightly opened. This was Rum Tum Tugger, after all.). "How do you know all that?"

Misto's smirk morphed into a grin. "I can sense a put-out feeling, and also a warm, touched feeling. The reasons were easy to figure out."

Tugger chuckled. Only his Misto would have been able to deduce that.

"Was I right?" Misto checked. "Did I miss anything?"

Tugger leaned forward and pressed his lips to the tuxedo's. "You got everything right. Every last detail." Misto smiled up at the coon.

"The warm feeling is getting stronger," he observed.

"I'm sure you could figure out why," Tugger smirked, moving closer to the younger tom. Misto laughed and leaned up slightly to claim his mate's mouth again, their paws still intertwined all the while.

Good? Bad? Short, I know, but I couldn't think of much. I'll make the others longer.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty**

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**TuggerxMisto**

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own the challenge. I dunno who does but I got it from Batsutousai. I don't own _Cats_ either - that belongs to T.S. Elliot.

**Rum Tum Tuggette:** Aww, thanks!

**A/N:** Just like with Granny Smith Marshmallows, the chapters will be in chronological order unless stated otherwise.

**Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere**

After Misto cast his emotional bonding spell, Tugger had been much more open with him. He usually waited for Misto to sense how he felt and deduce it on his own, giving hints here and there to help him along when he didn't want to completely explain it.

Tugger was usually in some form of a good mood, whether it was cocky, flirtatious, (rarely) calm, or simply happy. But once in a while, his confident demeanor would falter and a negative emotion would settle in.

Misto had also learned when he should talk to Tugger about what was wrong and when he should simply comfort him.

There was a day that Tugger came crawling to Misto's den looking for love and comfort. The tuxedo gladly opened his door- and his arms- to the maned tom. He sat Tugger down on the couch before sitting beside him, wrapping his arms around his mate and carding his fingers through his mane. He closed his eyes, sensing how Tugger felt. Neglected? _Huh_, thought Misto, _that's new_.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked the coon. Said coon shook his head before burying it in the fluff of Misto's chest. The tuxedo rested his head on Tugger's breathing a soft sigh. Why in the world was The Rum Tum Tugger feeling neglected?

Sometime later, Tugger had fallen asleep in Misto's arms. Misto sensed that his mate was feeling better, but he was dying to know what had upset him so badly in the first place. He had looked absolutely miserable when he came to the younger tom's door.

Misto thought back over the last few days. Tugger had gotten over the initial shock of the bonding spell and even accepted it, so that couldn't be bothering him. His fangirls still followed his every move, so they couldn't be the problem. The tuxedo closed his eyes, thinking of everything that directly related to Tugger- oh! It was him! Misto mentally slapped himself for being so dense. He had been focusing so much on his magic that he hardly had time for his mate unless one of them was upset. He looked down at the tom in his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He had a lot of making up to do.

An hour or two later, the maned tom awoke. He gave a great yawn and shook his head before looking around. He smiled sleepily upon realizing he was still in his mate's den and in his arms. He looked up at the younger tom who seemed to have been watching him.

"Hey there," he greeted softly. Misto gave a small smile.

"Hey."

Tugger nuzzled into Misto's chest. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem," the tuxedo replied. "After all, it was my fault you were even upset."

The flirtatious tom looked at his mate. "What are you talking about?"

Misto shifted nervously. "Well, you were feeling rejected, right? The only reason I could figure was that I hadn't been spending enough time with you."

Tugger sighed. That was exactly it. "It's alright, babe. You've been busy practicing for the ball. I know how important your song is to you."

The younger tom nuzzled Tugger's face, closing his eyes. "It's no excuse for ignoring my mate."

Tugger smiled softly. "Well, you can make it up to me by spending the rest of the day with me."

Misto chuckled and nodded. "Just the two of us, for as long as you want."

Tugger grinned and pressed his lips to the tuxedo tom's. Misto responded in kind and wrapped his arms around his mate's neck. They stayed in embrace for the rest of the day, not leaving the den until the following morning.

What do you think? I like this one.


	3. Day 3: Gaming or Watching A Movie

**Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty**

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**TuggerxMisto**

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own the challenge. I dunno who does but I got it from Batsutousai. I don't own _Cats_ either - that belongs to T.S. Elliot.

**A/N:** Just in case there's any confusion, the cats are usually cat-people like in the movie, bodies like humans but look like cats. But they can shift into four-legged cats at will.

**Rum Tum Tuggette:** I'll try to update every day, that's the point of the 30 day challenge. Just depends on if I have internet or not.

**Day 3: Gaming or Watching a Movie**

"Come on, Sparkles!" Tugger called happily, looking over his shoulder at his mate. Said mate rolled his eyes at the nickname and walked towards the older tom. Tugger had recently taken up the hobby of giving Misto nicknames relating to his appearance or personality. "Sparkles" had been created after his song during the Jellicle Ball, when his fur developed a tendency to light up and sparkle. Tugger's other favorite names to use were "Tux," which was pretty obvious considering Misto's fur pattern, and "Misty," which he had been called when he lost a bet and had to spend an entire day as a queen (after which Misto learned to never make bets when playing games with Alonzo, no matter how much magic you have on your side).

"Where are we going, Tugger?" the younger tom asked, walking beside his mate. All the maned tom had said was that they were going out of the junkyard. He refused to say where. This made Misto nervous, as he hadn't been out of the junkyard since he first became a Jellicle. He had set up a home there right after his initiation, and he never wanted to leave.

As they got further away from the yard, Tugger shifted into his domestic form. Even more nervous, Misto copied the movement.

"Where are we going?" he asked again. "You're scaring me."

"Don't worry about it, Tux," Tugger replied. Misto sighed – he _hated_ that answer.

"If you don't give me some idea where we're going, I'm turning around and heading back to the yard," Misto threatened. He knew Tugger hated it when Misto walked away from him. He felt mean even considering it, but he was scared.

Tugger stopped walking just before they reached an old movie theater. He turned to look at his mate with pleading eyes. "Trust me."

Misto sighed in defeat. He couldn't turn Tugger down when he looked so innocent. "Fine," he agreed, "let's go."

Tugger smiled and looked up at the old theater. "We're here."

Misto quirked an eyebrow. "The theater?"

Tugger nodded.

"Why?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

The maned tom walked around the theater to the side closest to the alley. He looked up, searching for an open window. He found one in what seemed to be the men's restroom. He leapt up onto the windowsill before looking down at his mate, nodding for him to follow. Taking a deep breath, the tuxedo tom jumped into the window, nervously following Tugger through the bathroom. They hid behind the trashcan beside the door, waiting for someone to walk in. After a few moments, someone did, and they quickly made their way out of the bathroom. They stuck in the shadows along the wall, making sure the few humans that were there were too busy with other things to notice them. The theater was old, meaning it only played five or six movies and rarely had customers, but it still worked. And the old-ness of the building left many openings for mice, cats, and other small creatures to sneak in.

"Come on," Tugger whispered, sauntering down the hallway in search of a specific movie. He glanced up and read one title, grinning in triumph. He looked over his shoulder at Misto and whispered, "This one." Misto looked up and read the sign, giving a small smile. _The Prestige_ – a movie about magicians and their stage acts; the perfect movie for a magical cat. He followed Tugger into the correct room and took a seat in the shadows of the very back row. They were off in a corner, so even if there were more than a few people in the room, they wouldn't be seen.

"Is this a good surprise?" Tugger asked as the opening credits began.

Misto smiled up at his mate. "It's wonderful." He nuzzled into Tugger's mane and turned his attention to the screen. Maybe he should learn to just trust the older tom.


	4. Day 4: On A Date

**Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty**

**30 Day OTP Challenge**

**TuggerxMisto**

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own the challenge. I dunno who does but I got it from Batsutousai. I don't own _Cats_ either - that belongs to T.S. Elliot.

**CrazyIndigoChild:** Aw, please forgive the wait! Hehe, Tuggoffelees… I love that! I hope you enjoy the other 27 days! (26 if you don't count this one) Yeah, there's an actual list, which I guess it what makes up the "challenge" part.

**A/N:** Gah! I'm so sorry for the wait! I had absolutely no ideas for this one so it took a while to get somewhere. But here's over 1K words full of TuggerMisto fluff!

**Day 4: On A Date**

The Jellicle Ball, as it does every year, had sent all Jellicle cats into chaos. All of the performers rushed to perfect their acts, then panicked with the thought that they'd mess something up. Adults worried that their kittens would get hurt, or worse – become Tugger fans.

But after the ball, everything calmed down. Cats stopped trying to impress each other- at least, no more so than normal- and adults worried a bit less for their young. The kittens returned to simply having fun, and there had been no Macavity scares at all during the Ball, so everyone had another reason to celebrate.

Unfortunately, one cat wasn't feeling so fantastic when the ball was over. A certain magical tuxedo tom had messed up a move or two during his solo dance, and had been beating himself up over it ever since.

He sat in his den, moping about his performance and worrying that he had let everyone down. All of the kittens- not to mention Tugger- had been really looking forward to Misto's new solo this year. So when he slightly screwed up, it hit him hard.

Even though he had been the victim of the bonding spell, Tugger still knew when Misto was upset. The younger tom was a bit more emotional than he was, and not very good at hiding it. He was a wonderful magician, but a rather crappy liar. So, when the tuxedo would hide out in his den and not talk to anyone, virtually everyone else knew he was upset.

Thus, the Maine Coon made his way to said den to check on his mate.

He knocked on the door, pouting slightly when the younger tom didn't answer.

"Hey, Misto!" he called out.

No response.

"Come on, babe! Talk to me!"

Other Jellicles noticed the flirt trying to contact the magician, and they let him do so. If anyone could get through to Misto when he was in a mood, it was Tugger.

"Not gonna answer, huh? Fine," Tugger grumbled. He used all of his muscle toned body weight to press against the door until whatever was blocking it finally gave in and let the door open. The older tom looked around for his mate, seeing that he wasn't in the main room. He walked through the den, searching, and finally found the tuxedo curled up on his bed. His features morphed into a pained expression at seeing his mate so sad. He moved to the bed and lay beside the younger tom, wrapping an arm around the thin, black waist.

"Hey there, Sparkles," Tugger greeted softly.

Misto groaned in response. "Go away."

"Not a chance," Tugger replied, kissing the back of his mate's head. "You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

The tuxedo shook his head.

Tugger sighed. He used the arm that wasn't wrapped around his mate to support his weight so he could partially sit up. He looked down at the magician in front of him, curled into himself like a scared kitten. The Maine Coon sighed. "It's about your dance, isn't it?"

"I said, 'go away'," the tuxedo replied. _Which means "yes,"_ Tugger thought to himself. If Misto insisted that whoever was helping him should leave, said person had most likely guessed what was wrong.

"I'm not leaving, love," Tugger replied. He gently rubbed Misto's side with his thumb, trying to comfort the no doubt embarrassed tom. "No one really noticed your mistake, and the cats that did notice didn't mind."

Misto finally turned to face his mate, if only slightly. "You've never screwed up a dance move in front of the entire tribe. No one has. Everyone else perfects their dance and doesn't trip over their own paws!" With that, he turned away again, angrily facing the wall.

The older tom sighed before letting go of the tuxedo and standing up. Misto's ears twitched at the movement, but he didn't turn his head or move to get up.

"Come on," Tugger said, gently pulling on his mate's paw, "we're going somewhere."

Misto quirked an eyebrow and turned to look at his mate. "Where?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Tugger replied. Misto groaned again. He hated that answer almost as much as "don't worry about it."

"Please, Tux? Trust me," Tugger said softly, extending his paws for his mate to grab. He knew Misto couldn't resist the sad, soft side of Tugger.

The younger tom sighed and stood up, grasping his mate's paws. He looked up at the Maine Coon in anticipation, wondering what he had planned.

Tugger simply smiled at his mate and led him out of his den. Misto was reluctant to follow, but what choice did he have?

"I have a surprise for you," Tugger stated as they crossed the clearing. Misto recognized where they were going right away – Tugger's den.

Tugger opened the door to his home and stepped aside, gesturing for Misto to go in first. Before the tuxedo could take two steps inside, the older tom covered his eyes with his paws, blinding the magician.

"What's going on, Tug?" the younger tom asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"I told you, babe – it's a surprise." With that, Tugger led his somewhat annoyed mate through his den to his bedroom.

"Alright, you can look," he said softly, removing his paws from the tuxedo's face. Misto looked around and gave a small gasp in surprise. The room was lighted with half a dozen candles, placed rather strategically about the room so that it was completely visible but not overly bright. There was a small table in the middle of the room with the tallest candle in the center and two plates of Misto's favorite foods on either side – tuna, fish paste,(1) and rice pudding. The tuxedo tom turned around to face his mate with wide eyes.

"You did all of this for me?" he questioned.

Tugger nodded. "You've been really upset ever since the Ball. I wanted to make you feel better."

Misto couldn't help but smile as he practically flung himself into his mate's arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around Tugger's neck, nuzzling his face into the chest surrounded by the fluffy mane. The Maine Coon smiled town at the magician, returning the bear hug happily. He pulled away after a moment, gesturing to the table. "Shall we eat?"

Misto nodded happily and sat down in front of one plate. Tugger sat across from him and smiled again. After a few moments of quietly, calmly eating, the tuxedo looked up at his mate.

"Thank you for this."

"Anytime, babe."

(1) I don't really know what fish paste is so I just added it 'cause it's in Misto's song.


End file.
